Savin' Me
by BlackPearl2846
Summary: Wizards such as Sirius Black don't deserve to be in Azkaban, right? And they don't. Lyrics from Nickelback's song Savin' Me.


_**Savin' Me** _

_(I'm Lost)_

It was midnight at Azkaban, and all was calm (or, as calm as possible in a place run by Dementors) except one certain past Marauder in a heavily guarded cell.

Sirius Black was thinking of how he ruined Lily and James's life—of how he told them to take that rat for a secret keeper. He wanted to escape, had to escape. He wasn't made for this. He was born to be free, born to live with the Potters. Born to live with James. But James, his best mate, was gone. Dead. Murdered.

Sirius looked past the bars and Dementors and into the waters. They were free. Like he was just a few days ago. Worried about James and Lily, but free.

He looked at all the other prisoners. They, like him, were trapped, but they weren't innocent, as he was. They like, enjoy, killing, torturing.

He enjoyed being free, but that was now impossible.

_Well, _Sirius thought glumly, _at least I didn't get the Dementor's kiss_… But he _felt _like he did. His soul was back there, past the waters, back in time, when he and the other three Marauders were free, lively, relaxed, trouble less pranksters.

He had to find some way to escape to kill Peter. He had to.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Sirius was the only Marauder who was still a Marauder. James was killed, Remus lost his charm because he can't make any money from his… um…. i Furry Little Problem. And Peter was a…

He couldn't say the "m" word. Peter turned to a Marauder to… er…. Murder.

_Marauder to Murder_

_Marauder to Murder_

_Marauder to Murder_

_Marauder to Murder._

Sirius didn't know what to do any more. He was lost, carried away in the wind. Hopeless, senseless. Almost lifeless.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Sirius wanted a way out. Any way: a release from Azkaban, death, what ever. Only he couldn't get either. Obviously he couldn't get him self a release from there, here, what ever. Sirius still couldn't believe he was in Azkaban. It was still a there, with him laughing and pointing a finger to the sky, showing how he was so far from it, would never go there.

Well, that was what he thought when he was in Hogwarts. Now, he didn't have a single laugh in him. He was lost. Sirius suddenly realized what people meant when they said "Fallen Angel." It meant what he was feeling. Fallen. Lost.

Before he'd joke and laugh with James about how it should mean a really pretty girl. Now, girls were not a topic on his mind. It was far from it.

He'd do anything for James. Then, he thought about another Marauder: Remus. Remus surely would free him. Remus would tell the Ministry Peter was the Secret Keeper, Peter was the guilty, and Peter was to blame.

Wait… did Remus even know that Peter was Secret Keeper? Oh yeah— James and Lily decided not to tell him, because then Voldemort may try and force the fact out of him. Sirius's heart sunk. He would be stuck here. Forever. He angrily wiped a stray fallen tear.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_James, come back, old buddy. Or, take me to you. Anything. Let's prank Severus from Above. Come on_ Sirius thought sadly. Hope fully. Anything but happily. James and he were one soul together. They were soul brothers, soul mates, soul Marauders.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Sirius banged on the walls, alarming the Dementors. He sat down.

And cried his eyes out.

He began to think: _Why, WHY did we ever take Peter in? If we didn't, we'd be all happy alive, together, anything and every thing that we are not at the present moment._

Sirius, for once, was all alone for once. He'd never been more alone… not even when he was at his mother's house.

At least he knew who he was.

James, Remus, come. I'm all alone. I'm…

LOST.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

James, Remus, come. I'm all alone. Help. I'm… LOST.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

A/N: Okay… that was my first shot at a one shot… and my first shot at a one character story… and my first shot at angst…

So… REVIEW!!

Please. Was it good? Bad? Confusing? Stupid? Weird? Wait… too many bad examples…

Superb? Outstanding? Did you Like, Hate, Love it? Was it okay, great, I WANT YOUR OPINION!!

Don't worry. I'm not mad.

Oh yeah— This song-fic is related to Nickelback's Savin' Me.


End file.
